


Date Night

by intangible_girl



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, but his family is there to help him through it, cody has a sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intangible_girl/pseuds/intangible_girl
Summary: Cody wants to watch a movie marathon with his family, but all of them have other plans.





	Date Night

It started with Kade.

"No can do, little brother," he said, straightening his tie and smirking into the mirror. "Hayley and me are going on a date, and I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Cody echoed, having a vague idea of what that implied and hoping his assumption was wrong.

"Tomorrow," Kade affirmed smugly, ruffling Cody's hair as he passed him on his way to the door.

"Yuck," Cody muttered under his breath.

Kade had apparently heard him, because he called out from the hallway, "You'll understand when you're older, squirt. I'll make it up to you later."

Graham was another lost cause.

"Aw, normally I would, buddy, but I have a date with Amy tonight."

"Oh," Cody said, then, seeing his brother's expression grow guilty, he brightened his tone and continued. "That's great, Graham. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Graham said, coloring. "I, um, probably won't be back tonight. Just, just so you don't... you know, wait up for me or anything."

Cody's smile tried to slide off his face, but he refused to let it.

"Have fun!" he said, backing away. "I'll just, um..."

"Yeah," Graham said, glumly, clearly realizing the discomfort he'd caused and regretting it. "Sorry, buddy. Next time for sure."

He was unsurprised when Dani barely spared him a glance.

"Oh, tonight?" she said absently as she struggled to put in an earring. She was wearing a dress, and high heels of all things. Cody hadn't even been aware his sister owned high heels. "Sorry, Cody, I'm going out with Taylor tonight. He surprising me, and he won't tell me where we're going. So I'm bringing an overnight bag and my hiking boots just in case. Do you think I'll need bug spray? He's kind of an outdoorsy type. Maybe we're going night skydiving! That would be awesome!"

Cody left his sister to it.

Charlie Burns wasn't the type to enjoy obscure old films (despite being old enough to have seen some of Cody's favorite classics during their original release) but he was usually bribable with the promise of popcorn with extra butter and the chance to spend some quality time with his youngest. So Cody was surprised when his father's face turned guilty upon hearing his request to watch the "Invaders From the Phantom Planet" series marathon with him.

"I'm sorry, son, but I've got plans tonight. If I'd known earlier..."

"That's okay dad," Cody assured him, trying to keep his voice even. His father so rarely took time for himself, the last thing he wanted was for him to feel guilty about it. "What are you doing?"

To Cody's surprise, his father's cheeks tinged pink at the question.

"I'm taking Carin to dinner," he said carefully, and though Cody would never have asked such a follow-up question normally, the way tonight was going he suspected he knew the answer already:

"And then what?"

"Ah," Chief Charlie Burns stuttered. "Well, I'm not really sure. I guess... it depends. On how Carin is feeling. I might... I wouldn't... Why don't you ask Graham?"

Cody almost laughed, except for the writhing discomfort heavy in the room.

"Graham's on a date with Amy. And," he continued, sensing his father's next question, "Kade is with Hayley and Dani is going out with Taylor. And none of them are coming home tonight."

Chief Burns's face underwent a very interesting series of expressions, ending on resolve.

"Then you can expect me home at 11 o'clock tonight. The marathon should still be going then, right?"

"All night," Cody said, grinning and feeling relieved. Then he sobered. "Dad, I don't want you miss out because of me."

"Son, I'm not leaving you here by yourself all night."

"I'm old enough to-"

"This isn't about your age. I don't like the idea of you spending the night at the firehouse all by yourself. Maybe it's silly, but I don't want you to get lonely."

He thought about protesting further, but Cody was starting to think maybe spending some one on one time with his dad was just what he needed right now. He opened his mouth to accept, but his dad's ring tone beat him to it.

Chief Burns put the phone to his ear with an apologetic look at his son.

"Griffin Rock emergency. Oh, hi Doc. Uh-huh. No, I get your meaning, Ezra. Of course, I understand. Cody's right here, let me ask him." Cody cocked an eyebrow at his father. "How would you feel about having Frankie over for a sleepover tonight, Cody?"

"A sleepover?" Cody repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, she can sleep in Dani's room."

"I guess that's okay," Cody said slowly.

"Sure, doc," Chief Burns said into the phone, "Send her on over. I'll stay until she gets here. No problem. Bye."

Turning to Cody, Chief Burns didn't catch the disappointed look on his son's face before he hid it under a smile.

"Well, how's that for luck?" he said, chuckling. "You and Frankie can watch the marathon, and I'll even give you some money for a pizza if you want."

"Sure, dad, sounds great."

"Thanks, son." Chief Burns put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'll catch the next one, I promise."

"I know you will, dad," Cody said softly, his smile turning more genuine.

Frankie arrived, looking a touch put out, diligently but absently kissing her dad on the cheek before he left. She was lackluster in her greeting to Chief Burns, and followed without replying when Cody invited her to the bunker to watch the marathon with him and the bots. Even her appetite seemed diminished, eating only a few handfuls of popcorn and one slice of pizza, despite Cody having ordered her favorite toppings. After the first movie finished and the credits were rolling, Cody turned to her and expressed his concern.

"I'm fine, Cody," she said, though the sigh she heaved as she spoke belied her words. "I'm just a little tired."

"Oh," Cody said, unsure of what else to say. The title card for the next movie faded in, and he decided to try drawing her into a conversation. "It looks like they're showing it in order of release date, which is good. This one is technically a prequel to the first one, but it doesn't make a lot of sense if you watch it first."

"None of these make sense anyway," Frankie muttered. Cody bit back a retort. He was well aware that few people shared his love of obscure, classic movies, but Frankie was usually more polite about it than that. He glanced up in time to see the bots exchange worried looks, and decided to switch tactics. If Frankie was in a bad mood, then the marathon could wait. He'd seen most of the series already anyway, and he was recording the ones he hadn't.

"We could do something else if you want," he offered. The slight frown on Frankie's face deepened.

"Why? I thought you liked old movies."

"I do, but-"

"Then we'll watch the old movies," Frankie said sharply. Cody was at a loss. He glanced up at Heatwave for support, but the bot just shrugged helplessly. Blades looked worried, but unlikely to try to intervene. Chase opened his mouth to speak, and Cody hoped he remembered the lessons in delicacy his dad had been trying to give him.

"Francine, if something is bothering you, then we have a duty and a desire as your friends to help you through it. Please tell us what is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Frankie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Why would anything be wrong? I don't have anything to be upset about! Nothing at all! There's nothing..." The rising tone of her voice was abruptly punctuated by tears that started rolling down her cheeks. They seemed inevitable in hindsight, but they had still startled Cody, who wouldn't remember Frankie ever crying about anything. "There's nothing to be upset about," she repeated, sniffling. "So stop asking."

"Frankie..." Cody tried, but his friend cut him off, glaring at him through the tears.

"Cody, we are going to sit here and eat popcorn and watch your stupid movies and answer the bots' stupid questions about earth culture and we are _not_ going to talk about my _feelings_ , okay?"

Cody, who wasn't entirely emotionally on the level himself at the moment, glared back.

"They're not stupid. They are classics of early sci-fi cinema, and they set the tone for the entire genre for decades to come."

"They make no sense, the science is bad, the special effects are terrible, CGI would be so much better-"

"You can't judge vintage effects by modern standards; that's not fair. The effects were award winning at the time."

"Then how about the bad science? Even back then people had a more accurate understanding of atomic theory than that."

"It's not about the science! It's a metaphor for cultural colonialism! The science is incidental."

"Science is not incidental!" Francine Greene yelled at the top of her lungs. Cody felt shocked into silence. Apparently realizing what she'd done, Frankie lowered her gesticulating hands and placed them meekly in her lap, studying them.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," she murmured, and stood up. Cody felt himself snap.

"Fine, leave like everyone else!"

Frankie turned slowly around as Cody rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“Everyone else?” she repeated, more gently.

"I'm sorry, Frankie," Cody apologized quickly, "it's just that everyone is on a date tonight and I don't know how to feel about it."

"What, all of them?" Frankie inquired. Cody nodded.

"Even my dad. And none of them are coming home tonight."

Cody grimaced to say it aloud, but Frankie nodded softly.

"My dad too," she said, sitting back down. "All night."

They sat in silence for some time, digesting this. The voice of the panicked radio announcer that doubled as the narrator for the prequel movie "Phantom Planet: The Beginning of the End" was the only sound for several minutes. Finally Heatwave broke the silence.

"I still don't get it. So they're gone all night, so what? You're acting like that... _means_ something."

The two humans shared an amusedly horrified look, and then the tension broke and both of them started giggling, laughter which went on a little too long and was a little too hard.

"Wasn't aware I'd told a joke," Heatwave muttered.

"You are so naive," Blades informed him. "Humans are very sensitive about the whole..." He leaned in to whisper, "ess ee ecks thing."

"The what?"

"Heatwave," Cody said quickly, "let's save it for when there's adults around, okay?"

"I guess..." Heatwave acquiesced grudgingly.

“Yeah,” Frankie added, grinning at Cody. “Cody's especially sensitive about 'ess ee ecks'.” She was well aware of and understanding about her friend's discomfort with the subject, so the teasing was gentle. “Besides, I am _so_ not in the mood for that conversation right now.”

"Whatever,” Heatwave replied, though as the four of them exchanged looks Cody could just tell their interest had been piqued and mentally made a note to prepare his family for the questions they were inevitably going to be getting from their respective partners.

All of them went back to watching the movie, though Cody could tell everyone else was bored to tears. He was close to renewing his offer of doing something else when the doorbell to the living quarters rang. The outside camera showed Hayley, barely holding up a staggering Kade. Cody laughed.

"Heatwave, can I get a hand?"

Together they managed to wrangle him away from Hayley, who seemed amused but also a more than a little exasperated. Cody guessed his brother was going to have some apologizing to do in the morning.

"Where's Hayley?" Kade mumbled as they set him down on the giant couch. He fell into Frankie, who shoved him hard. He fell the other way into the arm of the couch and snuggled it tightly, snoring before Cody could even answer him.

"What a wimp," Heatwave scoffed. “It's not even ten thirty yet.”

“I think he's drunk, Heatwave,” Cody said in a low tone, unsure of what he wished for more: that he was more grown up so this kind of thing didn't bother him anymore, or that his siblings would be more discreet about their adult lives.

“Oh,” Heatwave said, and seemed to mull this information over. Then, “Eh, still stands. I'll rag him about it when he wakes up.”

“Can you all please be quiet?” Blades plead. “I'm actually starting to get invested here!”

The action had indeed picked up, and Major Bellingham was urging his troops forward, the dramatic tension growing ever higher as he rushed toward what the audience already knew was his doom. They watched in silence for the rest of the film, and then, a few minutes into the next one (which was the worst of the series, but Cody didn't want to prejudice his audience by telling them that) Dani emerged from the elevator, looking wrathful.

“Bowling!” she exclaimed, walking forward. “He took me-” (she kicked one of her shoes off, sending it flying high over her head and nearly into Blades arm), “bowling!” The other shoe came free with equal force, flying behind her and landing somewhere behind some equipment. Dani herself made for the couch and sat down furiously, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth. “Two weeksh hesh been buildink up da shurprishe, and it'sh _bowlink_!”

“I thought you liked bowling,” Blades said, nonplussed. Dani swallowed, turning a baleful eye on him.

“I do!” she exclaimed. She gathered up more popcorn, leaving everyone else in the room time to wonder what exactly the problem was. “But not,” she continued, seeming to forget the popcorn, “when it's a three day weekend and we both have it off, _and_ he's been talking about this 'big surprise' like he's taking me to the Bahamas or something. Bowling!”

She gestured sharply with the hand that still clutched popcorn, seemed to notice it, and shoved it into her mouth, glaring at the TV.

“...I'm going to go make more popcorn,” Cody said, extracting himself and trying not to run over to the elevator. While in the kitchen he stared at the slowly inflating bag, trying to sort himself out. He made very little progress in the time it took for the bag to finish popping, and he made his way back down to the bunker reluctantly.

“...so he just passed out?” Dani was asking, looking incredulously at Kade. She seemed calmer. “That boy is never going to hear the end of it, from me _or_ Hayley.”

“She told Cody he tried to do the 21 shot challenge and only made it to 17,” Heatwave was telling her. “I thought she was talking about some kind of shooting contest.”

“Hahaha!” Dani threw back her head. “No, Heatwave, a shot is―”

“Can we... _not_ right now?” Cody pleaded softly, sitting back down on the couch. His night had not been going as planned, and he was feeling more and more desperate to get it back on track. “I'm trying to watch.”

“Sure, Cody,” Dani said absently, taking more popcorn. The movie, which Cody would normally have invited teasing about since it was the only one not directed by Durham Porter, progressed in silence on the part of the audience, who laughed at neither the intentional jokes nor the (far more numerous) unintentional ones. Cody was glad this one was also the shortest. It was nearly over when Graham walked in, looking pensive.

“Hey, buddy,” Boulder greeted softly. “How did it go?”

“Hm?” Graham looked up as though noticing them all for the first time. “Oh, um... it went... um... I... I'll be right back.”

He walked quickly out of the room, leaving the rest of them to wonder.

“Poor guy,” Dani murmured.

“I hope it's not too serious,” Boulder said, sounding worried. But Graham was true to his word, and returned only a few minutes later, minus his jacket and with a loosened tie. He sat down, his face impassive.

“Well?” Dani prompted. Graham did not turn to look at her.

“Amy... wants to wait until marriage,” he said slowly. “And I... am okay with that.”

He finally turned, the determination in his voice echoed on his face. Dani ruffled his hair.

“Good for you,” she told him, and he ducked his head, smiling. Cody slumped further into the couch, having no idea how to feel. He was seriously considering just going to bed, but he knew he'd have to give some sort of explanation and he didn't feel up to lying.

“Wait for what?” he heard Heatwave whisper to Blades, and wondered if the bots were aware that their whispers weren't very quiet.

“I'll explain later,” Blades told him.

“Wait, why is he dressed like a snake?” Graham wanted to know.

“I've been watching this movie the whole time and even I don't know,” Frankie told him. Everyone looked at Cody expectantly. He shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention.

“It's…” he started.

“A metaphor for cultural colonialism?” Frankie said teasingly. Cody gave her the best smile he could muster right then.

“No, it's supposed to be a disguise to get into the enemy base.”

“But the aliens look nothing like snakes,” Frankie pointed out. Cody shrugged.

“I think it's supposed to be funny,” he said lamely. “The next one is better. They brought back the original director and scaled back the production to focus on what they were good at. It saved the franchise.”

Frankie was still nodding vaguely, but everyone else had turned their lackluster attention back to the movie, bad acting and lame special effects apparently more interesting than cinema history. Cody grabbed another slice of pizza, now cold, and ate it, a little despondently.

Fifteen minutes into the next movie Dani, who had been doing something on her phone, leaned over and slugged Kade hard on the shoulder. He yelped, and struggled ineffectually to get away, but did not seem to wake up.

“Not that I mind much, but what was that for?” Heatwave asked.

“Kade was the one who told Taylor I liked bowling!” Dani growled. “I'll kill him when he isn't too drunk to defend himself.”

“So Taylor's off the hook, then?” Blades inquired hopefully. He rather approved of Dani's suitor, mostly on the grounds that Taylor advocated a light touch on the controls when flying.

“Of course not!” Dani scoffed. “He should know better than to believe anything Kade tells him. Still,” she added, softening, “it was sweet of him to try and find out what I liked.” Still smiling, cheeks tinged pink, she continued texting until Charlie Burns walked in the room, his jacket slung over his shoulder and a bemused expression on his face at seeing all of his children plus one snuggled up on the couch together.

“I came home because I didn't want Cody to get lonely,” he chuckled. “But I guess I was worried over nothing. Is there room for one more?”

“Sure, dad,” Cody said eagerly, scooting over to make space. Once his father was settled, Cody asked, somewhat hesitantly, “How did it go?”

“I'd say it went well,” Charlie said, his tone cheerful, but not so much that Cody could rule out the possibility of it being a cover. He decided he didn't want to pry any further right them, and felt himself relax marginally as he realized that, on the surface at least, his night had turned completely around. All his family plus his best friend were here, safe and accounted for, and they were all watching one of his favorite movie series. He just wished it hadn't come at the expense of everyone else's night going awry.

“So the aliens are a metaphor for growing up and losing your innocence?” Frankie deduced after the queen handed the protagonist the sacred fruit.

“Some say so, but personally I've always liked the idea that it's more about family, and how easy it is to grow apart.”

Frankie gave him a very knowing stare, and Cody was relieved when she looked away. It did hit a little close to home right now.

“ _We'll_ never grow apart like that,” Dani asserted confidently. “Right, guys?”

“Nope.”

“Don't plan on it.”

“Never in a million years.”

Cody stayed silent. His siblings had always been two steps ahead of him in life, and by the time he got to where they were now, some of them might not even be living in the firehouse anymore. Though he normally would have agreed, right now their assertions seemed like impossible promises to keep.

“Oh, Cody?” Graham said, breaking him out of his unpleasant reverie.

“Yeah?”

“I... how do I put this...? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before, talking about Amy. I know that kind of stuff isn't exactly your thing right now.”

“No, don't apologize, Graham. I―”

“Oh, Cody,” Dani said sympathetically, turning to him. “I wasn't even thinking about that. I'm so sorry.”

“Oh, Hayley,” Kade giggled in his sleep. “Why, yes, I would like another―”

Dani nudged him hard.

“I'm sure Kade will be as sorry as he ever is once he wakes up,” she added.

“Really, you guys don't have to apologize,” Cody said pleadingly. “That stuff is a part of your lives. I don't mind you talking about it.”

“Cody, you don't need to be that polite,” Graham laughed, reaching over their dad to tousle his hair. “I remember being your age. Kade had already started dating by then, and he made it so awkward sometimes because I just wasn't into girls yet. We could all stand to be a little more discreet.”

“I don't think Kade is capable of being discreet,” Dani muttered. “But I'm going to give it a better try.”

“I'm totally lost,” Blades informed them. “What are we talking about?”

Dani looked up and mouthed something to him.

“Ohhh,” he breathed, leaning back. “Right. That.”

“I'm glad we've all come to an understanding,” Charlie Burns said. “And now that we have, I suggest you all give your new discretion a try right now. We do have company, you know.”

Frankie chuckled.

“It's okay, Chief Burns,” she said. “I already know about...” She cast a teasing look at Cody. “'Adult' stuff.”

“That's nice,” Charlie said, “but I still prefer we leave that subject for other times and places. We're here to watch a movie. Movies. Wait, what is that woman doing to that cat?”

“It's her son,” Cody said quickly. “Well, it was. I mean is. He switched bodies with it earlier, and now he's thinking about giving up trying to get his old body back. But she's trying to convince him to keep going and have faith.”

“By shaking him?” Graham said incredulously.

“Was this before the ASPCA?” Dani demanded. “Because that looks like a live cat she is throwing around.”

“That shot wasn't a real cat,” Cody assured her. “That was the director's cat, actually, I don't think he would have approved animal cruelty.”

“Well, good,” she said, folding her arms tightly across her chest. “Animal cruelty is the worst.”

After that everyone seemed to grow more engrossed in the movie, but Cody felt his mind whirling around other things. The vague sense of unease that had been eating at him all night seemed to bubble up now, and he managed to put the pieces of the puzzle together right at the same moment that the hero turned to his mother and promised her he'd always be with her, before throwing himself into the nuclear reactor and saving two worlds.

The music swelled, everyone on the couch was sniffing and dabbing at their eyes, and so Cody felt a little freer than he might have otherwise to turn and bury his head in his father's chest. Charlie ran his fingers through his son's hair, silently giving him what comfort he could, and Cody tried to quiet his fears.

It was always a possibility that one or more of his family wouldn't make it back from a mission. That was something he'd accepted a long time ago, though of course it was still something he feared. But by far the deeper fear, the thing that lurked in his nightmares, was that his family would be taken from him, not in the line of duty, but slowly, over time, still alive but no longer connected. That Kade would give in to his vanity and leave them all behind, thinking only of himself. That Graham would bury himself in his passions, leave the island for a research position, and forget all about them. That Dani would fly away, never to return. That his father―

Cody, who had never let his fears run wild like this, realized that even his vast imagination couldn't picture a world in which his dad would ever leave him. It would have to involve mind control―oh dear, there it was: that his father would get a phone call one day and just leave, his mind hijacked by some unknown, evil force.

He hugged his dad a little tighter, and felt him grip his shoulder in return.

“That was some movie, son,” Charlie murmured, and Cody realized that the end credits were playing.

“The next one's even better,” he told him without lifting his head.

“Then maybe the rest of you would like a chance to get some more popcorn?” Charlie suggested. Cody didn't see the significant look he was giving the rest of them. He only heard them quietly get up and go upstairs. Heatwave murmured to his team in Cybertronian and they filed out as well.

“You okay, Cody?” Charlie asked softly. Cody sniffed and sat up, wiping his eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, embarrassed at how nasally his voice sounded. He hadn't realized he'd been crying that much. “That part always gets to me.”

“I can see why,” Charlie said, and then paused. “There wouldn't be... anything else bothering you, would there?”

Cody looked around, finding them alone in the bunker. He glanced down at his lap, trying to put his thoughts in order.

“I just... don't want everyone to leave me,” he mumbled.

“Leave you? Leave you where?”

“Here!” Cody gestured wildly. “Where I am, while they go off and―and―”

“You aren't talking about leaving to go to the kitchen,” Charlie said.

“No! I'm―someday they'll all have families of their own and then we won't be as close anymore. I know that's silly, but―”

“It's not silly,” his father told him firmly. “Cody, when you were born, Graham was already in middle school. You were always going to be a little on your own, so I made sure the older kids included you, and I'm proud of how close you all are now. Not all families have that kind of relationship. I might even dare to say we're special that way. And, yes, maybe we won't always all live together, and yes, some or all of my children may end up getting married and having families of their own, including you.” Charlie emphasized his point by tapping his son on the chest. “But we're Burnses. And that means something, and part of what it means is that we're close.”

Cody sniffed again, mulling over his father's words. Charlie went on.

“Look at me and Woody. We're about as different as it gets, and we're not often on the same continent. But when he comes home it's like nothing's changed. He's still my little brother. And all four of you have something in common that Woody and I never had: rescue. I never wanted to force any of you to follow in my foot steps. This line of work isn't something to be entered into lightly. But I am so, _so_ proud that every single one of you is passionate about the family business. And that's going to tie you together for the rest of your lives.”

“What about the bots?” Cody said, already starting to feel better but unwilling to let go of his fears just yet.

“What about them?” his father asked, surprised.

“They're like family, they _are_ family, but they have a whole planet of their own. What if they have to go back there someday?”

Charlie Burns' mouth tightened fractionally, a brief frown creasing his brow. Cody, still leaning against him, didn't notice.

“I don't think they're going to be able to return home for quite some time, Cody,” he said, a little more sorrowfully than mere speculation would have allowed for. Cody, lost in his own thoughts, didn't notice that either.

The others returned, bearing popcorn and snacks.

“Here, a bowl of cheddar popcorn, just for you, Code,” Graham said, handing it to him. Cody's face lit up.

“With real cheddar cheese! Thanks, Graham!”

“I brought some chopsticks for you to eat that with,” Frankie said, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sight. “I still don't understand how you can eat that stuff with your bare hands.”

“Licking it off is half the fun,” Cody said, chuckling. He accepted the chopsticks out of politeness, but did not plan to use them.

“So, what is this one called?” Dani asked, as the opening credits rolled. “I missed that part.”

“No you didn't,” Cody informed her. “They don't show the title until the end.”

“What? Why?” Graham inquired.

“When it first came out nobody knew that Dr. Magoria is really―” Cody clamped a hand over his mouth, appalled at his own carelessness.

“Is really what?” Frankie demanded.

“Sorry, spoilers,” Cody said. “I forgot none of you have seen these.”

“Wait, but I thought Dr. Magoria died at the beginning of the last movie,” Graham said, puzzled.

“He did,” Cody said, willing himself to keep a straight face. “You'll see.”

The others chided him for being mysterious and then the bots reentered and Blades demanded to know what he'd missed (nothing) and Kade finally woke up enough to take off his shoes and jacket before falling back asleep, and over all of this Charlie Burns sat with an arm around his youngest son, smiling at his now energetic and cheerful demeanor.

 

 


End file.
